


Off Limits

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Javier’s unsure if jetlag has gotten to you or not. He lets your words fly by as he watches you close your eyes. He walks back into the living room, grabs your suitcase and places it next to the bed.He takes in your sleeping form, your Y/H/C hair. His cock hardens as his eyes dip down your body.“Fuck,” Javier whispers in the dark. You’re Murphy’s sister. You are off limits.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Steve left the key for his apartment at the embassy, which you now had in your hand trying to get it to unlock the door to his apartment. But the fucking thing wouldn’t work!

You sigh heavily and place your head against the door. You’ve had a long flight, you’re hungry, you’re tired. You couldn’t wait to close your eyes and sleep. Then you remembered Steve saying something about his partner living in the same building.

You grab your suitcase and head back down the flight of stairs. You remember Steve mentioning Peña was on the first floor to the right, which means his door was now on your left.

You tip toe to the door; you hear some hustling around on the other side.

You straighten the clothes you have on, trying to look your best. You knock briskly on the door.

Within seconds its open and the face looking back at you is…

Damn, you think as heat instantly floods your body.

“What?” Comes the harsh voice.

You point up, “uh Steve’s not home. And the key he left…”

Both eyebrows shoot up. “And who are you? I know he isn’t thinking about cheating on Connie with you.”

“Excuse me?” Your voice is snarky.

“Murphy’s a married man sweetie.” He retorts.

“I fucking know. I’m here to check on him because he told me she left him and returned to Miami with the baby.”

His deep brown eyes gloss over you. “Who are you?”

“I’m Y/N. Last name Murphy. I’m his sister.” You remark coldly.

He looks at you seriously now then avoids your icy stare. “Sorry.”

You sigh heavily and cross your arms. “The key he left me doesn’t work. And he said you lived in the same building. I need a couch to crash on until he gets back.”

He opens the door wider and holds out his hand. “I’m Peña. Javier.”

You look at his hand, shake it. “Nice to meet you. I guess.”

Javier watches you walk in. “You guess?”

“Not every day I get mistaken for a prostitute.”

Javier grins and shakes his head. “What Steve tell you about me?”

“Enough.” You reply as you walk further into his apartment.

Steve had told you Peña wasn’t like his old partners back in Miami. Peña liked to do the nitty and gritty work. He liked to sleep around, especially with girls who were close to Escobar and his men. When Steve told you this, Steve was also warning you to stay away from Peña, stay far away.

“Cozy place,” you remark.

Javier snorts. “You want something to eat? Drink?”

“I’m starving,” you reply as you eye his badge and gun on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“All I have are some leftovers,” Javier says from the kitchen.

“Anything is fine.” You retort. You didn’t care, your stomach’s growling.

An hour later you look across the table at Javier. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Sure.”

You sigh and stand, “I’ll take the couch.”

“You sleep on the bed,” Javier insists as he gets up then escorts you to his bedroom.

“I’ll be fine on the couch Javier,” you whisper.

Javier raises an eyebrow, “I’m not getting dragged in the dirt when Steve finds out I let you sleep on the couch.”

“I won’t tell him.”

Javier sighs. “You sleep on the bed Y/N. You’ll be fine.”

“Going to protect me from the big bad wolf?” You half giggle, half snort. You were tired.

Javier touches your arm lightly and moves you into the bedroom. 

“Not used much?” You ask.

Javier looks at you. He’s quiet.

You sigh and lie back on the mattress. “I’ll use it Javi.”

Javier’s unsure if jetlag has gotten to you or not. He lets your words fly by as he watches you close your eyes. He walks back into the living room, grabs your suitcase and places it next to the bed.

He takes in your sleeping form, your Y/H/C hair. His cock hardens as his eyes dip down your body.

“Fuck,” Javier whispers in the dark. You’re Murphy’s sister. You are off limits.

\-------

The next morning you wake with a start. For an instant you forget where you are, but you remember. Colombia and visiting Steve but not in Steve’s apartment. You’re in Javier’s apartment because of the key. The damn key!

You moan as you rub your head. You stretch then stand up, your legs hitting your suitcase as you try not to fall over.

“Damn,” you whisper.

You make your way through the hallway, trying to find the bathroom. When you find a closed door, you open it and warmth greets you.

You open your Y/E/C eyes wide and notice Javier standing in front of the sink. A towel hung low around his hips. You see water droplets on his skin.

You moan and bite your lip.

Javier turns and looks at you.

Oh, god, you think.

“Door was closed.”

You’re quiet as you move your feet towards him. You reach out with a hand and run it up his stomach then chest. His skin is warm, and you feel the water droplets under your fingers.

“Y/N,” Javier whispers.

“Javier,” you whisper back.

You lean forward and press your mouth against the base of his neck. You smell hints of cedar and manly musk. You inwardly moan as you feel his hand travel up your back and into your hair.

Javier moves your head and brushes his lips against yours. He moans against your soft lips as you welcome his tongue into your mouth. He feels your hands roam down his body. Your fingers move along the towel around his hips.

Your fingers loosen the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

Javier pulls away from you and moans once your hand wraps around his cock. “We shouldn’t—”

You swirl your thumb around the tip of his cock. “Shouldn’t what?”

“You are,” Javier pants as you move your mouth down his chest, “off limits.”

“I am a woman Javier. You are a man. Two adults.” Your mouth moves slowly down, you flick out your tongue to lick the sparse water droplets.

Javier sucks in a breath then moves his hands through your hair. 

You look up at him and smile before you take his cock inside of your mouth. You engulf it slowly, taking it in wholly and letting it hit the back of your throat. You moan as you begin running your tongue on the underside of it. 

“Fuck,” Javier hisses as his fingers tighten against your head.

You reach up and cup his balls, squeezing lightly. You then circle the base of his cock with your hand. You begin moving your mouth up and down slowly, making sure you swirl your tongue around the tip. You then move your tongue up and down his cock rapidly before placing it back in your mouth, sucking him slowly.

“Oh—fu—fuck,” Javier pants.

You release his cock from your mouth and kiss your way back up his stomach and chest.

Javier grabs your head and kisses you feverishly as he begins walking you back out of the bathroom, down the hallway and to his bedroom.

He pulls away from you as his hands find your shirt and pull it over your head. He leans down and nips at your neck, his teeth scraping your skin.

“Oh god, Javi,” you moan, “bite me.”

Javi nips harder at your skin. His cock hardens at your loud moan and your hands roaming through his hair.

You fumble with your pants and underwear, pushing them down off your legs and kicking them off to the side.

Javier unhooks your bra and removes it from your body in a rush. He dips his head as he palms your breasts then flicks one nipple then the other with his tongue.

“Fuck,” you moan as you arch your back and reach down for Javier’s hard cock.

Javier pushes you back against the bed and opens your legs. He dips his head and licks up your folds.

“Yes,” you moan loudly.

Javier opens your folds with his fingers and his tongue finds your clit. He begins circling the sensitive nub, letting his teeth lightly graze it.

“Javi,” you moan lustfully as you feel his teeth.

Javier moans as he inserts two fingers inside of your slick canal, thrusting them in and out slowly.

“Fuck, yes,” you pant as you begin rolling your hips.

You really want to thank your brother for giving you a key that didn’t work. Thank him for coming down to Colombia. Oh god, you wanted to thank Connie for leaving him and making you get on a plane to come down help him through this for a few days.

You push those thoughts aside as your orgasm rises inside of you. Your fingers grasp the bedding under your body as your toes curl.

“Fuck!” You half moan, half shout out as your orgasm rolls through you.

Javier withdraws his fingers and lathers his cock with your juices. He needs to be inside of you. He wants to feel your pussy around his cock.

“On your hands and knees,” Javier huskily whispers as he takes in your naked body.

You moan as roll over and get on your hands and knees. You feel Javier kneel on the bed then stroke his hard cock against your ass, before sinking his hard length into your slick pussy.

“Fuck,” Javier whispers as he sinks into your wetness and grabs your hips.

Javier begins thrusting in and out of you slowly as he runs one hand up and down your back as he keeps one hand on your left hip. Javier arches his back and moans loudly. He knows you were right when you told him you and he were two adults. Javier knew you didn’t care what your brother thinks but Javier kind of did and he was going to enjoy knowing he fucked you behind Steve’s back.

“You enjoy being naughty?” Javier pants out.

“Yes,” you moan, “spank me Javi.”

“Naughty woman,” Javier grounds out before spanking your butt cheek loudly.

“Again Javier. Punish me,” you moan out.

Javier spanks you again causing you to moan loudly. You’ve never felt naughtier than in this moment with Javier.

“Fuck,” you moan as you reach down and begin rubbing your already sensitive clit.

Javier thrusts become quicker and he pulls you back against him, wrapping his arms around your body as he thrusts deep into your depths.

You tilt your head back and moan, “bite me Javi.”

Javier moans as he uses his teeth to nip and bite your neck. He’s never had someone be forthcoming in bed as to what they wanted from him. He wonders how naughty you really are.

“Fuck!” Javier moans as he thrusts his cock deep into your depths and explodes inside of you.

You moan lowly as your own orgasm makes your body tremble inside of Javier’s arms. His teeth and the spanking sent your body into overdrive, giving you more pleasure as his cock was fucking you hard and rough.

“Javi,” you moan huskily.

“Y/N,” Javier grounds out heavily as he cups your face and pulls you back to capture your mouth with his.

When Javier pulls back, he rubs a thumb across your swollen lips and whispers, “how long are you staying?”

You grin, “a few days.”

“You should stay longer,” Javier remarks.

You laugh lightly and pull away from him. “Fucking behind my brother’s back? I’m all for it.”

\-------

“What is on your neck?” Steve asks you a couple of hours later at breakfast.

You shrug and bite into your eggs, “nothing.”

Javier gives you a glance, and your leg a squeeze.

You keep your moan in.

Steve looks between you and Javier. “Glad you were home Javi.”

Me too, he thinks but he says, “had no other plans.”

You finish your breakfast then watch Steve grab your empty plate and walk back into the kitchen. You feel Javier’s hand slide in between your legs.

You moan lowly and glance at him. You reach up and run a hand up his leg.

“When’s lunch for you?” You ask Javier, the words are only for his ears.

“Anytime,” Javier replies. He’s ready to take you again now.

You smile and stand, “you know where to find me.”

Javier sucks in a breath as your hand grabs his crotch playfully. He watches you walk towards Steve.

“I’m going to get some more rest. I’ll see you for dinner?”

Steve looks at you, “yeah. Be careful if you go out.”

“Don’t worry big brother. I’ll be fine,” you turn and look at Javier, giving him a playful wink, “I think I’ll stay inside all day.”


End file.
